


Call Out

by AROHASKINGS



Category: ASTRO (Band), Aroha
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Hospitalization, JinJin - Freeform, Sad, Trigger warning death, Tumor, relationship, sophie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AROHASKINGS/pseuds/AROHASKINGS
Summary: *I'm so sorry for my horrible typos and grammar i'm still learning, love you all*
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I'm so sorry for my horrible typos and grammar i'm still learning, love you all*

Sophie  
I was short of breath, my face was full of tears, everyone was watching at me, I looked everywhere trying to find the answer and I started running again, the pain that I was having inside my chest was so bad, I keep running until I fell to the ground and when I looked up…

**: Are you okay? 

20 Minutes before

JinJin  
I was watching the ceiling, I was short of breath and very tired, we decide to take a break and go for a drink and ofcourse some food, I was picking up my things when my phone rang I saw the name and hung up, when we were out of the practice room, we were deciding where to go, when I turned around someone hit me and fell on the ground…

**: I’m so sorry, are you ok?

Sophie  
When I looked up I see a blurry face for the tears that I was holding, when I got up I kept running, I heard that someone was calling me but my head was so messy that all that I could do was run, I don’t know how but I get home and cry until I fall asleep.

JinJin  
I tried to help the girl to get up, but she move my hand and get up and keep running, when I see to the ground her wallet was there, I try to stop her but she was far now.

Moonbin: Jinwoo, what happen?  
JinJin: I don’t know, we ran into each other so quickly that she left her wallet.  
MJ: did you check if there’s something to find her?  
JinJin: No.  
Eunwoo: Take that with you, we have an emergency, where is your phone? Manager Noh is searching for us and he is freaking out.  
Sanah: Right now? I’m so hungry.  
Rocky: I really wanted to eat right now, we practice a lot today.  
Eunwoo: That will be later, we have to go now!

The next morning

Sophie  
I try to open my eyes, the sun was looking through the curtains, it was hard to breath, I looked for my cellphone, I had 40 missed calls I turned it off and I went to take a long bath.  
JinJin  
We were at the manager’s office, he looked anxious and worried.

MNoh: Ok, I don’t have good news, mmm I don’t know how to say this guys, I’m so sorry.  
JinJin: Just say it, it will be ok.  
Everyone was so nervous.  
MNoh: Ok, the bad news is that you have to pack all your stuff right now.  
Eunwoo: What?  
JinJin: Why?  
MNoh: Well, we close the deal so Astro is going to KCON tomorrow!!  
Astro: What?  
MNoh: Yes guys, we are going to KCON this year.  
MJ: OMG!  
Moonbin: I can’t believe it!  
Eunwoo: Are you serious?  
Rocky and Sanha: WE DID IT!  
JinJin: WE ARE GOING TO KCON!!!!!  
Everyone hugged 

Sophie  
It was 1 o’clock I was crying on the bed my heart was so broken, my best friend was dead, I turn on my phone again and called Katelin.

Katelin: Sophie, where are you?  
Sophie: At home.  
Katelin: OMG! I was so worried I was about to call the police.  
Sophie: Well, I’m here now.  
Katelin: How are you?  
Sophie start crying.  
Sophie: How do you think I am? He left me Kate, he left me.  
Katelin: Sophie.  
Sophie: I have to go.  
Katelin: Are you coming to the funeral?  
Sophie: No, I can’t.  
Katelin: You can’t? It is our best friend Sophie, you have to be there.  
Sophie: I don’t want to go Kate, I can’t say goodbye, not yet.  
Katelin: You have to or you’ll regret it  
Sophie: Can you please come to my house and help me? – She said crying  
Katelin: I’ll be there in 10 minutes okay?  
Sophie: Ok

JinJin  
We were celebrating with the staff when I got a message.

“Hi jinwoo, congratulations on the KCON tour, I just watch the line up on the internet, I’m so sorry that I have to tell you this right now but I know you and if I tell you this later, maybe you will get mad at me, Jong Hyun passed away yesterday, I know you have been seeing him on your free time, my mom and I are very grateful for that, we appreciate that and we want you to be here with us, hopefully it is not too late and you can visit him for the last time. – James” 

I feel my eyes full of tears, my heart hurts, it was difficult to breath and my knees fell to the ground.

Eunwoo: Hyung! Hyung! What’s wrong?

I listen Eunwoo calling my name far away, I saw MJ getting close to me and he shook my shoulders, that’s when I get out of my trance and started crying. MJ hugged me and I cried until I run out of tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!! Sorry for my typos, i promise i'll get better at writing in English, Love you all :D

Sophie  
Katelin was waiting for me in the living room, I looked at the mirror and my face was full of tears again, I wiped it off and went out of my bedroom. She got up when she saw me and hugged me 

Katelin: Ready?  
Sophie: No, but I have to do this.  
She hugged me again.  
Katelin: You are not alone in this, we can do this together, Ok?  
Sophie: Okay.  
Katelin: Okay, we have to go now.

They left to the funeral.

JinJin  
I was tired, I spend the night crying, Jong Hyun was one of my best childhood friend, he were there since day one, even when I debuted with Astro, he was there supporting me, he had a brain tumor in a place that doctors can’t do anything about it, it was just a matter of time, I was there for him every free time that we have, I always bought a souvenir from the place where we were going and gave it to him, he liked to collect what I gave him, he said that he felt like he were traveling with me, he was unique, beside his diagnosis he always received you with a smile in his face, we know he was feeling bad, but he never showed us that, he was all the time happy. MJ touch my arm and I looked to the mirror and saw him, my face was full of tears again, MJ saw me and try to smile for me.

MJ: Are you ready?   
JinJin: No, but I have to do this.  
MJ hugged him and they left to the funeral.

Sophie  
We were walking to the place, when we were there I stopped, Katelin saw me and hugged me.

Katelin: We are here, we can’t go back now Sophie, we have to do this, he wanted us to be here.  
I looked at her and she smiled to me.  
Sophie: Don’t you dare to leave me too.   
Katelin hugged me  
Katelin: Never

We walk into the place and when we were at the room, I saw James running to us and hugged us.

James: Why you take so long?  
He was crying.  
Katelin: I’m so sorry James.  
I stared crying again and both hugged me more.  
James: Don’t worry, we are going to be ok.

We stayed with him and his mom, James was hugging me from behind my back all the time, I was looking at his photo all the time, Katelin approached us.

Katelin: I’m going with your mom to get some coffee, do you need something?  
James: No thank you.  
Katelin: Sophie?  
James saw me.  
James: Bring her water and a chocolate bar, she’ll needed it later.  
Katelin nodded her head and went to the store.

James was rubbing my arm, he was like a brother to me, Jong Hyun well our friendship was weird, we were always together, everyone bother us every time that we were ending getting married, that kind of friendship, when we were 16 he said to me that he was in love with me but I never saw him in that way at least not at that time, when we were 20 he told us about his tumor and that is when I regret about everything, he always said to me that I told him that I love him just because his brain tumor but actually I fall in love with him in my 18th birthday, he gave me flowers that day, we went to the movies and then to eat something, that day was different and I guess he knew that too, I regret everyday not to tell him that I loved him, he was always happy even he was in pain, he was always smiling at everyone, since that day he always say to me to go home and date some guys but I was just thinking about him, he always was talking about some friend that he think it was my type, he even showed me photos every day, he joked about that every time I was visiting him, but in my head he was always there, the last few days Katelin and James asked me to go with them to her cousin house, I really don’t wanted to go because Jong Hyun was feeling really bad this days and I wanted to be with him, but Jong Hyun insisted that I have to go that he’ll wait for me, but I guess he knew he would not be there anymore. There were people whispering and looking at the door, I came out of James’s arms and look at the door.

JinJin  
When we get there MJ touch my shoulder and we went there, when we get into the room, people started whispering and pointing at us, but I was looking for James and his mom, when I saw James MJ stopped me.

MJ: Is she?  
JinJin: The girl from the wallet.  
MJ looked at him confused 

James saw JinJin and MJ and he get up and approached him. James hugged JinJin.

James: Jinwoo, thank you so much for coming.  
JinJin: How is your mom?  
James: She is good, she is better than me right now but I guess I have to support her after all of this ends and reality hits her.  
JinJin: I’m here if you need something, you know right?  
James: Yes, thank you.  
JinJin: I’m so sorry, this is MJ.  
MJ: Hi, nice to meet you, I’m so sorry for your lost.  
James: Nice to meet you and thank you.   
JinJin: He knew your brother, he came with me every time I visit him.   
James: Oh, you are MJ! He really have a great time with you.  
MJ: Did he talk about me?  
James: Yes! He said that Jinwoo have a funny friend named MJ, he was always happy after Jinwoo’s visit him.   
JinJin lowered his head crying.  
JinJin: When did it happen?  
James: Yesterday morning.  
JinJin: I talk to him 2 days ago he was fine! He was joking again about that friend of him.  
James: Yeah, he really thought that you and her can make a good couple.  
JinJin: You too?  
MJ: She is pretty.  
James laugh and hugged JinJin  
James: Thank you Jinwoo.  
JinJin hugged him tight 

Sophie  
Where have I seen that face before? 

Flashback

Jong Hyun: Where have you been? I missed you.  
Sophie: You missed me? I don’t believe you haha.   
Jong Hyun: Where have you been?  
He Insist.  
Sophie: It is none of your business where I have been.  
Jong Hyun: I say, where have you been?  
Sophie: At school, happy?  
Jong Hyun: I don’t believe you.  
Sophie: Do you want me to call the teacher?  
Jong Hyun: Please.  
Sophie: Aish, you are so annoying.  
Jong Hyun: But you love me.  
Sophie smile at him   
Sophie: Did you take your medicine?  
Jong Hyun: No and I’m not going to take that thing.  
Sophie: You have to take your medicine  
Sophie approached him and give him the medicine.  
Jong Hyun: Why do I have to take that medicine if it doesn’t work? Everybody knows that taking that it is not going to make my brain tumor disappear.  
Sophie saw him.  
Sophie: That’s not funny.  
She get up and turn around, Jong Hyun take her hand and Sophie turn to see him.  
Jong Hyun: I’m sorry Soph, I’m just… I missed you.  
He smile and Sophie smiled at him. She knew that he was not going to say that but she doesn’t want to push him open up about all of this.   
Sophie: I missed you too.   
Jong Hyun: Oh, you have to see this.  
Sophie: Now what?  
Jong Hyun: Astro made a new comeback.  
Sophie: Jesus! You and that group, I’m not going out with your friend.  
Jong Hyun: But you have to look at him right now, he looks so good.  
Sophie: Then you ask him to go on a date with you.  
Jong Hyun: Come one, sit here with me and watch the video.  
Sophie sat next to him.  
Sophie: I’ll watch it just because if I don’t do it, you’ll insist all day.  
Jong Hyun and Sophie watch the Confession video together.  
Jong Hyun: Just one date, he looks good.  
Sophie: I said NO!

Flashback ends

Sophie   
Park Jinwoo, know I remember him, Jong Hyun you bastard, I laugh, I miss you more. Katelin scared me when she appeared in front of me.

Katelin: Hey!  
Sophie: You scared me.  
Katelin: No, you scared me, why are you laughing? Are you okay?  
Sophie: Yes, sorry, I was thinking about something that Jong Hyun tell me.  
Katelin: Come with me, you need fresh air.

Katelin helped you get up and she took you to the backyard.

Katelin: Wait for me, I’m going to see James’s mom.  
Sophie: Okay

Sophie was there eating and someone approached her.

**: I guess this is yours  
Sophie looked up  
Sophie: Park Jinwoo?

JinJin  
James mom came and I say hi to her.

JinJin: Ajumma.  
James Mom: Jinwoo.  
JinJin: I’m so sorry.  
James Mom: Don’t be, we know it was just matter of time sweetie, don’t worry  
JinJin was crying and James mom hugged him.  
James Mom: Did you met Sophie?  
JinJin: Sophie?  
James Mom: The girl that Jong Hyun want you to date.  
JinJin: Did he tell everyone about it?  
James mom laughed and smile to JinJin.  
James Mom: She really is a good girl.  
JinJin: And I don’t doubt it, but…  
James Mom: Don’t put obstacles in your heart jinwoo, Sophie and Jong Hyun regret about that.

JinJin  
You bastard, you make sure that everyone know about this, I miss you bro.

JinJin: MJ, did you have the wallet?  
MJ: Yes  
JinJin: Can you wait for me?  
MJ: Sure, I’ll wait here.

MJ was waiting at the door that leads to the garden, Katelin was carrying a lot of things, MJ saw her struggling and went to help her.

MJ: Let me help you.  
Katelin: Thank you so much.  
Katelin went to James and give him some food and drinks that she bought for him and his mom. Then she approached MJ.  
Katelin: Thank you so much for your help…?  
MJ: Oh, MJ, nice to meet you.  
Katelin: Nice to meet you too MJ and thank you so much for helping me.   
MJ: It’s okay, don’t worry.   
Katelin: Did you knew Jong Hyun?  
MJ: Well, not that much, but my friend does.  
Katelin: Who’s your friend?  
MJ: JinJin.  
Katelin: Sorry, I don’t know him.   
MJ: It’s him.  
MJ point at JinJin   
MJ: The guy who is sitting with that girl.  
Katelin: Really?  
MJ: Yes.  
Katelin: Well, that’s my best friend.  
MJ: Sophie is your friend?  
Katelin: Do you know her?  
MJ: No, but Jong Hyun used to talk a lot about her.   
Katelin: Yeah, he used to do that a lot, so I guess JinJin is the guy that Jong Hyun wanted to date Sophie.  
MJ: Yes, that guy is my best friend.  
Katelin laughed.  
Katelin: Thanks.  
MJ: For what?  
Katelin: It has been a few crazy and sad days, but you make me laugh and smile today.  
MJ: You were close to Jong Hyun?  
Katelin: Yes, Me, Sophie, Avy and James since practically babies.   
MJ: Sorry for your lost.  
Katelin looked down.  
Katelin: Thank you.   
James mom approached her crying.  
James mom: Sweetheart it’s time, where is Sophie?  
Katelin: It’s outside.  
James mom: Please go for her, we have to say goodbye now.  
Katelin: Yes.  
James mom left.  
MJ: I guess I’ll see you later.  
Katelin: Yes.  
Katelin was about to leave but MJ grabbed her hand.  
MJ: Wait, I’m sorry, what’s your name?  
Katelin: Katelin, but my friends call me Kate.  
MJ: And I?  
Katelin: You?  
MJ: How can I call you?  
Katelin blushed and smiled.  
Katelin: You can call me Kate.  
MJ: Well, Kate, can I have your number?  
Katelin was thinking.  
MJ: Sorry if I offended you.  
Katelin: Oh no, it’s okay, just it has been a long time since someone ask for my phone number.  
MJ: Really?  
Katelin: Yes, but, of course you can have it.  
Katelin gave him her number and he call her.  
MJ: Now you have my number.  
Katelin: Saved, sorry I have to go, I guess now we can keep in touch.  
MJ: Yes, I guess we’ll.  
She say bye with her hand and smile to him, MJ looked at his phone and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, please leave a comment, share it with your friends and give love to this fic, thank you so much for your support, love you all :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please leave a comment, share it with someone and give love to this fanfic, thank you so much for your support. Love you all :D


End file.
